Structures for use on both land and/or water as security barrier systems have been previously developed. Such structures generally intend to stop intruding objects, and range from thick, solid walls blocking the object's progress to secured areas for disabling the propelling mechanism of the object. These structures commonly exhibit noticeable shortcomings. First, these structures are often cumbersome and time-consuming to install and erect as and where desired. Second, they are difficult, or even impossible, to maintain and/or repair after they have sustained the impact of an intruding object. Third, they are often not adaptable to different needs and conditions.
Systems and technologies exist that can be used as marine barriers; for example, the United States Navy's well-known Port Security Barrier (“PSB”), the Dunlop Boat Barrier System, the WhisperWave® system, the Cochrane floating boat barrier, etc. The Dunlop Boat Barrier System consists of an inflated cylinder of a rubber coated textile eight (8) feet in diameter. This system is reportedly prone to leaking and cracking, resulting in reduced capability. The PSB is a net capture barrier designed to engage and stop an intruding vessel, consisting of a single net supported by a metallic framework, held above the water by pontoons. Its effectiveness is dependent upon successful engagement with the attacking vessel and sufficient water space to run out. The WhisperWave® barrier is a line of demarcation (“LOD”) type system that consists of floating plastic modules. A single net is mounted on the modules to capture boats. The Cochrane floating boat barrier consists of multiple spherical floating buoys which are mechanically coupled together to allow rotation. Metallic spikes are mounted on the modulus to catch oncoming craft.
These legacy systems typically are designed to stop a vessel upon impact and/or are employed in near-water (or “near-shore”) applications around ports and harbors. To the best of the Applicant's knowledge, only the PSB system has been deployed in an open water environment. It was installed at the Al Basrah Offshore Oil Terminal in Iraq; however, it was removed within a year, allegedly due to failed components due to the environmental loading.
There exists a need for a marine barrier that can survive the high-energy open ocean environment and vessel impacts, be able to “right itself” if it is rotated over 90 degrees, can be outfitted with an oil containment or subsurface net, and is economical to deploy in long lengths. There also exists a need for a near-shore marine barrier that can withstand vessel impacts, be able to “right itself” if it is rotated over 90 degrees, and is economical to deploy in long lengths.